I'll Never Leave You
by angelraine
Summary: [Oneshot][Sequel of Always There] A year had passed since Akito ruined everything Tohru's blind, Kyou's dead, Yuki's suffering. Will the Sohmas be able to convince Tohru to take the operation? Will everything be alright after that? Read and Find Out!


**Author's Note:**

_Thoughts/some of Kyou's dialogues_

**Always There Epilogue/Part2:**

**I'll Never Leave You**



It had been a year since everything went wrong. It had been a year since Akito ruined everything. Tohru was blind because Akito poured acid on her face; she was able to finish high school in a special school for blind people. Kyou was dead; he was shot through the heart by Akito after he protected Tohru from the bullet.

The highlights of this event had a rather large effect on the Sohmas. The spell was broken. Love was the cure and Kyou, the cat, gave up his life for the woman he truly loved. Another thing was that Akito was dead. No one was in their way.

Yuki vowed that he'll always be there for Tohru. During the first week of Tohru's lessons in the school for the blind, he was always there beside her, holding her hand whenever possible. He wanted to stay there with her but he had to finish his studies too. Shigure and Hatori took turns watching her instead.

Yuki graduated with flying colors in his high school. He was offered scholarships to various colleges; even the prestigious Tokyo University but he declined all of them. He said, "I'm sorry but I have a higher priority in life other than studying."

Tohru stayed at home most of the time. Her disfigured face was covered with a veil. They wanted her to undergo operations courtesy of the Sohmas but she declined. She caused them too much trouble.

Hana and Uo would always visit her and see to it that she's alright. Hana wanted to give her eyes to her friend but Tohru knew that Hana needed it more than she did. When Tohru gets monthly visits and when she took baths, Hana, Uo, and Kagura would help her in bathing and wearing clothes. Kisa would assist them as well.

Shigure decided to move back to the Sohma Main House with Hatori. He knew that he'd be a burden to Yuki and Tohru.

Momiji went to Shigure's old house to try to persuade Tohru about the operations - again. He found Tohru sitting on the table with Yuki.

Yuki said, "Momiji, hello there." He stood up and said, "I'll go get some tea."

Tohru's hands touched the surface of the table, looking for Momiji's hand or a sign that he was there. Momiji grabbed her hand. "I'm here, Tohru."

"Momiji," Tohru said, "Thank you for visiting. We rarely get visitors."

Momiji smiled. She didn't know that most of them came almost every day. "At least go to the eye operation, Tohru," Momiji added, "Kyou would love that…" He was sad, loosing one of his closest relatives but he and the others knew something Tohru didn't know.

Tohru shook her head. "It's too much trouble. I know that those type of operations costs too much. Please don't…" She held his hand tightly.

"But…" Momiji was about to say something when he felt Yuki touch his shoulder and shook his head. "Tohru, I'll come by some other day, okay?"

Tohru smiled although her smile was filled with sadness. She nodded in agreement and didn't say anything at all.

Yuki led Momiji to the exit. "I'm sorry but she really doesn't want to do it."

"But," Momiji argued, "Kyou would want it to happen. We already discussed it right after his death. He had great vision too."

"We can't force her to do that." Yuki smiled at him. "Thank you for visiting her." He opened the door.

Before Momiji could step outside, he paused and said, "Haru and Rin are getting married soon. He wanted to call you sooner but Rin managed to keep him busy with the preparations and such."

Yuki was surprised and happy for his cousin. "Please give them my and Tohru's congratulations. We'll try to go to the wedding." Momiji gave a little wave and ran out of the house.

Yuki closed the door and went back to Tohru. She was there, frowning. Yuki asked her, "What's wrong, Tohru?"

"It's just that I caused so much trouble for you guys." She placed her palms in front of her face, as if she was sobbing. "I can never forgive myself for leading Kyou to his grave. I didn't even see his face…"

Yuki moved closer and hugged her. "You know, he was smiling when he died. He broke the spell for us. He gave you his life so that you can fulfill your dreams." Tohru didn't answer anymore and snuggled into Yuki's chest. _It was a fact that he loved you more than I could. I could never replace the amount his love he had for you._

Tohru fell asleep so Yuki carried her into her room and laid her there. He closed the door silently and entered his own room. He looked at the window. It was already dark. He stared at the night sky, wondering if Kyou was watching over Tohru.



_(Tohru's Dream)_

_Where am I? Why could I see? I am blind, right? _Tohru's thoughts ran through her head as she walked on a green field filled with flowers. Her face was back to the way it was and her aquamarine eyes could see again.

_Tohru… _A voice rang around the place. _Torhu…_

Tohru looked around. There wasn't anyone with her in the field. The sun shone brightly as she looked from left to right. After a moment, she saw a figure of a tall man.

"Who are you?" Tohru asked the man.

The man was wearing a black shirt with brown cargo pants. His orange hair was familiar to Tohru. When the man turned around, Tohru was shocked. His piercing orange orbs were something she knew so well.

_Kyou…_

Tohru ran towards him and hugged him. "Kyou…"

"Argh, Tohru! Why do you keep feeling sad?" Kyou shouted, "It's been a year already."

Tohru sobbed on his black shirt. "I know it's been a year. I really just can't forgive myself…" She looked at Kyou's angry face.

"Stop that, baka! (Stupid in Japanese)" Kyou added, "And why didn't you take that operation Momiji and the others wanted you to take? It doesn't cost that much and we're wealthy, remember?"

"But…" Tohru sniffed.

"Promise me one thing," Kyou smiled at her. "Take that operation. You need it. You have to go to college, for your mother, remember? You have to do it for Yuki and me… We wanted to see your stupid smile again." He hugged her tightly again. "Please, do it."

Everything started to fade. The setting was turning black. Kyou's presence was starting to disappear. Tohru was alone in the darkness.

_Do it for me, Tohru… _The words echoed in the darkness. Tohru merely nodded and started to feel unconscious in her sleep.



Tohru woke up. She sat up on her bed, used to seeing nothing at all. She decided to get out of the bed. She slowly walked out of the door. She didn't bump into anything since she knew the house so well.

She touched the walls and felt the door knob on Yuki's room. She knocked and softly said, "Yuki, wake up…"

When Yuki heard her voice, he immediately got up and opened the door. "What's wrong, Tohru?" His eyes were wide open and his hair was unkempt.

Tohru grinned at him. "I just wanted to wake you up. I hope that I didn't disturb your sleep."

Yuki smile at Tohru. It was the first time in three hundred and sixty-five days that she saw her real smile. "Of course not! You didn't disturb me." He lied. "I was already getting ready to wake you up."

Yuki held her hand and helped her get down the stairs. Both of them entered the kitchen. Yuki would guide Tohru whenever she cooked for the both of them. Sometimes, Yuki cooked simple meals for them. And at those times, the food tasted better as he practiced and practiced.

Tohru was mixing the batter for pancakes when she said, "Yuki, I'm taking the operation."

Yuki looked at her. He was shocked to hear her say that. "Are you sure, Tohru? I mean, we've been convincing you for about a year and now…"

Tohru answered, "I'm decided to do it for you and Kyou. Kyou said he wanted me to do it so…"

_I don't believe this! She's seeing Kyou, but how? _Yuki was confused and yet, he smiled. _Kyou… you're watching over her too, huh? _"We got to tell Hatori so he can prepare for it."

Tohru nodded. "Okay." Then she said, "Help me cook the pancakes now."

After breakfast, Yuki called Hatori and told him that Tohru wanted to take the operation. Shigure's voice could be heard on the background.

"She wanted to do it now." Yuki told Hatori.

Hatori answered, "Well, bring her here next week so we can begin. My colleagues are ready by then."

"Thank you, Hatori." Tohru said over the phone.

Shigure said, "I miss you, Tohru!"

Then, Hatori said, "Go away, stupid dog. Oh, yes. It's no problem, Tohru."



A week later, Yuki and Tohru went to the Sohma Main House. The other Jyunishi welcomed them and led them to the operating room. It was a small room in Hatori's office where he and his colleagues set up their medical machines and equipment.

"This isn't going to hurt Tohru, right?" Kisa asked Hatori as Yuki guided Tohru inside the room.

"Not really," Hatori answered, "We're going to put anesthesia inside her face so when we operate her when she's unconscious, she won't feel a thing."

Kagura came up to Hatori and gave her a small ice box. "His eyes are inside. I'm glad that the preservation worked."

Hatori took the box. "When the Jyunishi die, it takes more than three years for the body to decay. We can't find any medical explanation for it but it helps."

Momiji told them, "Let's go to the altar to pray for the success of this operation." The others nodded and followed Momiji.

Yuki asked Hatori, "Can I stay here?"

Hatori answered, "It's not a very pretty sight to see, Yuki."

"I need to be there for her." Yuki pleaded. Hatori just nodded and the operation started.



Twelve hours later, the operation was over. Hatori thanked his colleagues and gave them checks, courtesy of the Sohmas. Yuki stayed there with Tohru, holding her hand.

"Can we see her now?" Kisa asked Hatori. The doctor nodded and the others silently went inside.

Haru went inside first. Tohru's face looked normal now. Her eyes were covered with bandage, though.

Yuki welcomed them and said, "The dermatologists did a very good job." He touched her cheek and it felt like porcelain.

Kagura inquired, "When can we see her eyes?"

"In a week, I believe." Hatori watched them as they looked at Tohru. Yuki couldn't help but smile at them.



A week later, Hatori took off Tohru's bandages. Everybody was there to witness the event. Tohru, however, was nervous about what was going to happen. She knew that her eyes were replaced but she didn't know who her donor was.

Yuki held her hand as Hatori removed the bandages. He would whisper, "It's going to be alright. You can see now."

Kagura just stood there as she watched with the other Jyunishi. _I'm going to see his eyes in her, in the woman he loved…_

When the bandage was totally removed, Tohru opened her eyes. Everybody gasped when they saw the familiar orange irises in her eyes. Slowly, she could see images. She saw all of them – all of the Jyunishi except for Kyou. They were all smiling at her once again.

"I… I can see again!" Tears accumulated in Tohru's eyes. She touched her face and the water. "Oh my God… I… I can't thank all of you."

Momiji approached her and held her hand, "Tohru, now you can go out and resume your normal life with us." Then, he added, "I'm just not used to seeing your eyes…"

Tohru was a little confused. She looked at Hatori who showed her a mirror. She looked and her eyes grew wide. "These eyes… I know they belong to…"

"It was my idea to use Kyou's eyes for your operation." Kagura stepped forward and explained, "We wanted to give back your sight and we decided that Kyou would be the best donor. He would've wanted that in the first place." Kagura held back tears, tears of both joy and sadness.

Tohru stood up and hugged Kagura. "Thank you, Kagura. Thank you so much…" Kagura smiled and hugged her friend back.

"Now, let's call this day as 'The Day when Tohru Can See Again' and let's commemorate this day by celebrating in the ballroom!" Ayame announced. He led them to the ballroom which was all decorated with balloons with the pictures of the Jyunishi on it.

Tohru, Hatori, and Yuki were the last people to leave the room. Yuki slipped his arm around Tohru's waist and kissed your forehead. "You're back to the way you were. Do you want to start going to college right away?" Yuki suddenly looked away after staring into her orange eyes.

Tohru frowned a bit. "I'm able to see through his eyes now…" She made him look into her eyes. "Please, don't hesitate to look in my eyes."

Hatori heard their conversation and said, "We can use colored contacts to restore your eyes' old color."

Tohru smiled and shook her head. "I don't want to. I want it to stay like this. It's his eyes after all." Hatori shrugged and left them alone for a while.

She looked at Yuki. "I missed staring at your eyes." She touched his face. "I missed seeing your face too."

Yuki smiled at her. "I missed seeing you smile. You barely smiled last year so I really missed it." He caressed her face. "I also missed touching your face." He inched a little closer. "And I also missed kissing your lips." He kissed her lips for the first time for such a long time. He was never able to kiss her lips; he always kissed her forehead that past year. Why? It was also disfigured because of the acid.

Haru suddenly went in and said, "Will you please do that in your own house and come in the ballroom immediately? Everybody's waiting."

Both of them nodded and walked out of the room, hand in hand. Behind them, a hazy figure could be seen with a smile on his face. Suddenly, the figure disappeared. _I'll never leave you, remember that. _The figure said before he disappeared completely.



That night, Yuki and Tohru stayed in the Main House. They got too drunk since Ayame served punch with too much alcohol instead of fruit juice. Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro didn't drink the punch so they were able to bring their drunken elders in their respective houses.

Yuki and Tohru were half-drunk. Yuki was sitting on a chair and Tohru was sitting on him, for support. She was sleeping in his arms. She wasn't used to drinking alcohol.

Yuki decided to carry her into his old room in the house. It wasn't that far and he was just half-drunk after all. He swayed from left to right and vice versa from time to time as he walked. When he opened the sliding door, he gently placed Tohru in the bed. He was thinking of removing her clothes.

_Go ahead and do it. _Yuki's inner self told him. _She's your girl after all._

Yuki thought, _I'm just not like that. _

_You're just scared of what is gonna happen. _His inner self added,_ You can marry her if anything happens. _

Yuki was still hesitant but he followed his inner self. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and removed her skirt slowly. All that was left on her was her underwear. He stood up and looked for some of his clean clothes. Luckily, he found a pair of his old pajamas with mouse prints. _She loves these types of clothes. _He carefully slipped on the clothes, making sure that he didn't touch any sensitive parts of her body.

Once he was done, Yuki heard her mumble, "Kyou…"

Yuki frowned for a moment. He stood up and walked outside. He looked at the marvelous view of the Main House backyard and sat on the floor. He rested his back on the wall. _Does she always utter his name during her sleep? _

The same hazy figure showed up in front of Yuki. _You're so pathetic._

Yuki's head shot up after hearing the familiar voice – Kyou's voice. He saw nothing but he felt his presence.

The hazy figure smirked at him. _Yeah, I forgot that you can't see me. If you hear me, just listen._ He paused for a moment._ Just take care of her for me. I gave my life for her and her happiness with you. Don't you ever dare make her cry or I'll haunt you down and make sure that you get mad. Oh yeah, if she calls my name, it just means that I'm visiting her so don't think that she's in-love with me or something like that. I'll stop visiting her once everything seemed fine and back to normal._

Yuki listened as the wind blew. He knew that Kyou was there. Somehow, he was there. He merely nodded and said, "I promise you that, Kyou. I swore in your grave that I will protect her like you did. Trust me on this."

Kyou nodded and his ghostly self faded away. Yuki stood up because he felt that Kyou was gone. He went back inside and saw Tohru smiling in her sleep. _She's talking with him, alright. _He looked for his other pajamas and changed his clothes. He slept beside her that night without malice.



Tohru was dreaming once again. She was back in fields filled with flowers. She was standing in the middle of everything. She saw Kyou standing a few feet away from her. "Kyou…" She called and ran towards him.

He looked back at her. "Tohru…" He turned around to face her with open arms. He was only about five feet away so he hugged her immediately. "I'm glad that you followed my advice. I'm glad that a part of me is now with you forever."

"Thank you for everything, Kyou." Tohru snuggled in his chest. "Thank you."

Kyou made her look into his eyes. "Through those eyes," He caressed her face. "I'll always watch over you and that'll make sure that I'll never leave you."

Tohru grinned. "I know you'll always watch over me. Yuki will also watch over me. That's why I feel so safe."

Kyou broke their hug. "Yuki loves you that much. I want you to think of him more than you think of me, starting from today. If you keep thinking of me, you'll be stuck in the past." Kyou paused for a moment to remove a tear that slid down Tohru's cheeks. "I don't want Yuki to blame me for that."

"Kyou…"

"I know it won't be easy but do it for all of us." Kyou concluded, "Well, I got to rest now. It's tiring, doing this for about a year now…" Kyou's body was starting to fade once again.

"Kyou…" Tohru hesitated but she kissed his right cheek. "I hope that we'll meet again, someday."

Kyou held her one last time and kissed her forehead. "I hope that next time, we won't be just friends." After that, he disappeared completely. Tohru stood on the beautiful fields, alone. Everything went pitch black after that.



Many years passed since that day. Yuki never told anyone, especially Tohru, what he heard and felt that night. Tohru never told anyone about her dreams of Kyou during her dark year.

Since that day, most of the things changed. Tohru and Yuki started to go to college a few months after that. Haru and Rin decided to postpone the wedding until Haru graduated. They 'forgot' that Haru was still in high school and Rin was already in college.

After Tohru and Yuki graduated, they got married. Everybody was happy for both of them. Ayame made the dress Tohru and the other ladies wore. They had a small wedding in the Sohma Main House and all of their friends were invited.

A year after the wedding, Tohru gave birth to their first-born, a baby boy. Since the curse was gone, there won't be a cursed Jyunishi in the next generations to come. They resided in Shigure's old house and lived like a normal family.

Of course, Kyou's still there, watching over them from above.

**END**

_**Author's Notes:**_

Thank you for reading I'll Never Leave You. I hope that you liked it, ne?

Oh yeah, to those who read Always There and this one, thank you very much.

It took so long since I had to take up college entrance test reviews where I met this really cute boy that will be my inspiration for another fic, may it be Harry Potter, CCS, Kare Kano, Shaman King… etc.

I hope that you'll review and maybe, when you got time, read my other fics. I was a little bit disappointed because my latest HP fic (The Moment I Saw You Cry) didn't get a review since it was updated. :'(

If there is anything you'd like to ask about my fics (just in case you get confused one way or the other) feel free to PM me or tell me through your review. I'll gladly reply and answer your questions.

angelraine

_**Standard Disclaimer Apply**_


End file.
